


In Dark Allies

by navaan



Category: Gotham (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Attacked in an allies lovers prevail





	In Dark Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



Natasha moves beside her like a dancer moving alongside the deadly tiger that is Tabitha. Penguin's deadly enforcers of the day have them outnumbered but not outmatched. 

And Tabitha grins as the first goes down, bleeding.

The thrill of it makes her grab strand of Natasha's perfect red hair, just as she takes out her last assailant with as much finesse as force, and kisses her on her wet bloody lips.

Tabitha is in love.

And making out in dark allies is only part of the thrill.

They run together, hand in hand, keeping up as they escape over rooftops.


End file.
